Merchandise/Gallery/Nendoroid
---- Organized by Company ownership, Character name. Gallery by , Product name, Release date, and External source. ---- What is Nendoroid? The Nendoroid series is a brand of plastic figures created by the Japanese Good Smile Company in 2006. They typically depict characters from anime, manga or video games and are designed with a large head and smaller body to give them a cute appearance. Wikipedia Crypton Future Media, INC Hatsune Miku Standard versions Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 033.jpg| 2008/03 GSCMFC Hachune Miku Nendoroid 042.jpg| 2008/08 GSCMFC Hiiragi Kagami Nendoroid 062 - MikkuMiku.jpg| designed by Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2009/05 GSCMFC * This figure came from a brief moment in the Lucky Star OVA where Kagami Hiiragi was dressed as Hatsune Miku. FiguNendo MikkuMikuKagami.jpg| designed by Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2009/05 GSC FiguNendo MikuYuki.jpg| designed by Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2010/02 GSC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 129 - HMO.jpg| 2011/01 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Append Nendoroid 194.jpg| designed by Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2012/01 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 212 - Mikumix.jpg| 2012/04 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid FamilyMart.jpg| 2012/08 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 261 Yukata.jpg| 2012/09 GSCMFC Sakura Miku Nendoroid 2012.jpg| 2012/04 GSCBlog Sakura Miku Nendoroid 274 2014.jpg| 2013/03 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Winter - Kuji.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Mikudayo Nendoroid 299.jpg| 2013/07 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 300 2.0.jpg| 2013/05 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 333 Yukata NatsuTsubaki.jpg| 2013/10 GSCMFCl Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 339a FamilyMart.jpg| 2013/09 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 339b FamilyMart.jpg| 2013/09 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 381a Spring.jpg | 2014/03 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 381b Spring.jpg | 2014/03 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 448 Halloween.jpg| 2014/10 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 480 Senbonzakura.jpg| 2015/05 GSCMFC Sakura Miku Nendoroid 500 Japan Ver 2016.jpg.jpg| 2015/03 GSCMFC Nendoroid Sakura Mikudayo.jpg| 2015/08 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid 539 Harvest Moon Ver.jpg| 2015/09 GSCMFC Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Lion Dance ver..jpg| 2016/12 GSCMFC Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2016 Ver..jpg| 2017/05 GSCMFC Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 5th Anniversary Ver..jpg| 2017/09 GSCMFC Nendoroid Hatsune Miku 10th Anniversary Ver.jpg| 2018/01 GSCMFC Nendoroid Miku V4 Chinese.jpg| 2018/06 GSCMFC File:Nendoroid_Miku_Symphony_2018-19_Ver.jpg| 2019/07 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid - GSCver.jpg| 2009/02 MASMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Silver Prize.jpg| 2009/02 MFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Chrome.jpg| 2009/06 MFC Co-de versions Hatsune Miku - Nendroid Co-de.jpg| 2016/07 GSCMFC Nendoroid Co-de Hatsune Miku Raspberryism.jpg| 2016/08 GSCMFC Nendoroid Co-de Hatsune Miku Breathe With You.jpg| 2016/08 GSCMFC Nendoroid Co-de Hatsune Miku Sweet Pumpkin Co-de.jpg| 2016/10 GSCMFC Nendoroid Co-de Hatsune Miku Red Feather Community Chest .jpg| 2016/10 GSCMFC Petit versions Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - ProjectDiva.jpg| 2009/07 MFC Hachune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Secret.jpg| 2011/10 MFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Mirai.jpg| 2012/03 MFC Hatsune Miku Append Nendoroid Petit - Kuji.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - HMO.jpg| 2012/12 PicClickMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Christmas Piano Cake.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Mikudayo Nendoroid Petit.jpg| 2013/08 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Santa.jpg| 2013/12 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Mirai2.jpg| 2013/11 MFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Petit - Christmas Date.jpg| 2014/12 GSCMFC Project mirai Complete Mikudayo Nendo puchi.png| 2015/09 GSCMFC Plus versions Sakura Miku Nendoroid Plus.png| 2011/03 GSCBlogMFC Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Plus - ColorfulDrops.jpg| 2011/11 MFC Capsule Factory Snow Miku and Friends from the North.jpg| ~Snow Miku and Friends from the North~ SEASON 1 2015/02 GSC Jumbo versions Hatsune Miku NendoroidPlus Jumbo.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Nendoroid Jumbo Hatsune Miku.jpg| 2016/07 GSCMFC Nendoroid Jumbo Hatsune Miku Metallic Ver.jpg| (Hatsune Miku VISA Card Launch Campaign) 2016/09 GSCMFC Kagamine Rin & Len Standard versions Kagamine Rin Len Nendoroid 039 040.jpg| 2008/11 GSC (Rin)MFC (Rin) GSC (Len)MFC (Len) Kagamine Rin Len Append Nendoroid 301 302.jpg| 2013/06 GSC (Rin)MFC (Rin) GSC (Len)MFC (Len) Kagamine Rin Nendoroid 340 FamilyMart.jpg| 2013/09 GSCMFC Kagamine Len Nendoroid 341 FamilyMart.jpg| 2013/09 GSCMFC Nendoroid Kagamine Rin Harvest Moon Ver.jpg| 2017/09 GSCMFC Nendoroid Kagamine Len Harvest Moon Ver.jpg| 2017/09 GSCMFC Co-de versions Nendoroid Co-de Kagamine Len Trickster.jpg| 2017/04 GSCMFC Petit versions Kagamine Rin Append Nendoroid Petit - Kuji.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Kagamine Len Append Nendoroid Petit - Kuji.jpg| 2012/12 GSCMFC Megurine Luka Megurine Luka Nendoroid 093.jpg| 2010/02 GSCMFC MEIKO & KAITO Kaito Nendoroid 058.jpg| 2009/02 GSCMFC Meiko Nendoroid 187.jpg| 2011/12 GSCMFC KAITO Nendoroid 523 Senbonzakura.jpg| 2015/09 GSCMFC Miscellaneous FiguNendo Puchi RaceQueen2.jpg| designed by Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2010/11 GSC Nendoroid Petite - Vocaloid 01.jpg| 2011/10 GSC Nendoroid Petite - Hatsune Miku Selection.jpg| 2013/09 GSC Nendoroid_Petite_-_Hatsune_Miku_Renewal.jpg| 2016/03 GSC Nendoroid Plus - Pull-back Cars.jpg| 2010/03 GSCMFC INTERNET Co., Ltd. Camui Gackpo, GUMI, and Lily kamui Gakupo Nendoroid 247.png| 2012/09 GSCMFC Gumi Nendoroid 276.jpg| 2013/01 GSCMFC Lily Nendoroid 286.jpg| 2013/03 GSCMFC Category:Merchandise